More Like Her
by NellyLove
Summary: *For StraightEdgeQueenOfExtremePunk* Song by Miranda Lambert. Jeff cheated on Bianca without ever giving a good reason. And now, she needs to know. She doesn't want him back, she loves Jay now, but she has to know why... sorta Jeff/OC/Jay Christian


**Okay- I'm trying something new! I'm doing this oneshot in 1st person!!! I have to try at some point, right? I do all my own fics in 1st person so I figured, yeah, if I comfortable with the character i'm writing with, why the hell not!!! LOL! So, I like Bianca and I got so highly praised on the last oneshot I did with Bianca that I figured i'm well acquainted with her character! And so, here it is!!!!**

**Enjoy!**

**-Angel  
**

_**More Like Her**_

_**By Miranda Lambert**_

* * *

_**For StraightEdgeQueenOfExtremePunk**_

_She's beautiful in her simple little way_

_she don't have too much to say when she gets mad_

_she understands she don't let go of anything_

_even when the pain gets really bad_

_guess I should've been more like that_

I will never forget the day I met Beth. Oh, god! I hate her, but do I really have a right to? I'm with Jay now, and he loves me, and has loved me since...god knows how long!!! I feel horrible thinking of Jeff right now. But, he's always left me confused and wanting more. I guess that's what attracted me to him. My love of mystery and adventure. Yes, life with Jeff, and loving Jeff alone, was quite an adventure.

But, how could I compete with Beth. Really, she's the one that he cheated on me with. That definitely tells ya something. She obviously has something that I don't, which made him run to her that one night. For the longest time I had thought that Jeff and I were the perfect couple. That nothing could go wrong. That he loved me unconditionally. Wrong. 'Wrong. Wrong. Wrong. Wrong. Wrong.' as Adam would say.

Well, truthfully, I need to know why Beth is a greater love to Jeff than I am, _was_. Right, close one. Was I too, I don't know, brash, outspoken, passionate? I don't get it. Really. What pushed him so far as to have to get drunk and cheat on me, with Jay watching!?!

_you had it all for a pretty little while_

_and some how you made me smile when I was sad_

_you took a chance on a bruised and beaten heart_

_then you realized you wanted what you had_

_I guess I should've been more like that_

Finally, I couldn't handle it anymore. I had to know! I had to know why he had done it! I left Jay's locker room in a blur, with only a short note left on his duffle bag for when he got out of the shower.

Jeff's locker room wasn't hard to find. I quickly rapped my knuckles on his door and seconds later it opened. Jeff stood there, in nothing but a towel. _Great, just fucking great. _I thought, I was doomed. Either I was going to hell, or I was doomed. _Shit. _

"Bianca." Jeff sounded surprised, honestly shocked. I met his eyes, those I eyes I used to get lost in. Now, there was nothing. No spark of attraction or sexual tension. Nothing. From my outlook of it, Jeff was still Jeff. I was still me and I could see he was having a hard time with that. I smirked at him, raising my eyebrows.

"Come in," he stepped aside, allowing me to come in. I looked around his empty locker room. It looked like all the others, but it was missing something. "Where's Beth?" I asked curiously, turning to face him. Bad idea.

_I should have held on to my pride_

_I should have never let you lie_

_I guess you got what you deserved _

_I guess I should've been more like her_

He kissed me, pushing me up against the wall. My eyes widened and my body froze. I didn't kiss him, I let my lips stay hard and unmovable against his. He pulled away, staring at me. And then there was a loud smacking sound. He stepped back, holding his cheek and mouth. His lip was bleeding.

I looked and saw my hand still in the air. I was shcoked, had I really just done that? Yep. I had just slapped jeff. Well, it was for a good reason. But now I had to move on to why I was really here, before he got..._distracted_...again.

"Why'd you do it?" I asked simply. He looked at me confused as he held a towel to his busted lip. "Why did you cheat on me? Was there a specific reason. What wasn't I doing, what was I doing to much of? What the hell went wrong?" I started yelling the questions him. Hurling the accusations with my eyes.

He looked away guiltily. "I was drunk." that was the best answer he could come up with. Bull shti. But I let it slide, I didn't feel like dealing with that reason.

"Why Beth then?" I asked, tougher question, but should have been easier to answer. "I love her now, why do you care?" he asked sharply, our hatred returning. "Because if she hadn't been there for you to sleep with we might still be together!" I screamed at him. I quickly calmed myself, placing my hands on my hips.

"She has pride. She doesn't let men just hit on her and flirt with her when she has a _boyfriend._ She doesn't yell at me and cuss me out when she's mad for no reason. She let's my excuses go without questioning them endlessly. She's beautiful and understands me, more than you ever did or ever will." All of those things stung, but I didn't let it show.

_forgiving you, she's stronger than I am_

_you don't look much like a man from where I"m at_

_It's plain to see desperation showed it's truth_

_you love her and she loves you with all she has_

_I guess I should've been more like that_

A couple months later led to the revelation that Jeff also cheated on Beth. With Candice Michelle, ew...But she forgave him, and they went back to being engaged. Maybe that's the way I should have reacted. But at the moment, I didn't see Jeff as a man. I saw him as scum. That night, after I talked to him, he cheated on Beth. He must have been desperate. Yep. But she loves him and he loves her. I guess I should have done things like she does and I would have kept Jeff.

But i'm glad i'm not like her. She's too easy. She lets him lie to her. I would never allow that.

_I should have held on to my pride_

_I should have never let you lie_

_I guess you got what you deserved_

_I guess I should've been more like her_

But at least I knew now. I knew all the reasons for it all. For the huge downfall between Jeff and I. I should have held onto my pride back then and not walked away from the WWF. But I did and I can't change that now. I should never had let him lie to me and act like nothing had happened and he handn't cheated on me, when I knew he had. But he's gotten what he deserved. Her got her, the woman of his dreams. She didn't care if he cheated on her, she forgave him. She let him lie. She let him cheat. She let him do as he pleased. But she was beautiful and held his heart captive.

He could never be mine, I realized. If I had forgiven him for cheating on me he still would have been captivated by Beth and her simple beauty. I couldn't compete with that. And I was happy now. I had Jay, he was mine. And he deserved all of my attention now. I would give him a hell of a time tonight, that would be perfect.

Sure, Beth was beautiful and perfect to Jeff. But to Jay, I was the most lovely thing he had ever laid his eyes on, and he was gentle, caring, and loving. He treated me in a beautiful way. I guess I could live with Beth being beautiful in her simple little way, and me having Jay.

_she's beautiful in her simple, little way_


End file.
